2016-17 League A season
The 2016-17 SGFA League A season (referred to as SGEnergy League A for sponsorship reasons) is the 38th season of League A, the top professional association football league in St. Gregory. The full schedule was announced on June 27, 2016. The season began on September 30, 2016, and is scheduled to conclude on May 20, 2017. FC Chapman came into the season as defending champions, having won the last three League A championships. Cape Wells Wanderers, Midland International and Swifton Athletic enter as the three promoted teams from the 2015-16 League B season. Title sponsor The league takes on a title sponsor for the first time in its history and will be known as SGEnergy League A after The St. Gregory Energy Company signed an eight-year naming rights deal in February 2016. Scheduling Regular Monday night matches will return to the schedule for the first time since the 2007-08 season, beginning with Rivergate taking on Banks City on October 3. Banks City will also feature in this season's Thanksgiving Day match, hosting Bonneville Juniors on November 24. Teams For the 20th season, 16 teams will compete in League A – the top thirteen teams from the previous season, as well as three teams promoted from League B. Cape Wells Wanderers became the first club to secure promotion following a 2-0 win over Eastport Americans on March 29, 2016. One of the original six members of the SGFA, Wanderers will play League A football for the first time since the 2009-10 season. Midland International were the second team to clinch promotion after a 4-2 win over Bay View on April 9, and return to League A after a year's absence. Swifton Athletic became the third and final club to earn promotion as they defeated Union Town 4-2 on penalties in the playoff final, following a 2-2 draw in normal time. Athletic return to League A for the first time since the 2012-13 season. Along with Union Town, the other promoted clubs replace Port St. Christopher Pirates and former League A champions, Winston Beach. Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Notable events * First goal: Jarrod Carter (Helena Point Rangers @ New Castle, September 30, 2016) * First multi-goal game: Jason Crane-Carson, 2 goals (Helena United vs Forest United, October 1, 2016) * First own goal: Washington Méndez (Banks City @ Rivergate, October 3, 2016) * First made penalty: Sébastien Janvier (Bonneville Juniors vs Bonneville United, October 15, 2016) * First missed penalty: Robert Beck (Midland International @ Helena Point Rangers, October 22, 2016) * First red card: Matthew Corr (Cape Wells Wanderers vs Bonneville Juniors, October 4, 2016) Season statistics :As of matches played on November 6, 2016 Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 2''' ** Ebbe Best (FC Chapman) ** Jason Beverley (FC Chapman) ** Matthew Corr (Cape Wells Wanderers) ** James Coulter (Midland International) ** Jon Crowe (New Castle) ** Cody Duckworth (Forest United) ** Shannon Justice (Bonneville United) ** James Louvion (Bonneville Juniors) ** Cornell Miller (Rivergate) ** Tidiane N'Guessan (FC Chapman) ** Sean Nolan (Cape Wells Wanderers) ** Pablo Núñez (Helena United) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Sean Nolan (Cape Wells Wanderers) Club * Most yellow cards: 9''' ** FC Chapman * Most red cards: '''5 ** Cape Wells Wanderers Monthly awards Further data to be posted as season is ongoing. Category:League A seasons Category:2016-17 in Gregorian football